A Face From The Past
by AmbrolleignsGurl
Summary: Roman and Lexi were college sweethearts who were madly in love but when Roman is forced to choose between his career and Lexi he chooses his career breaking her heart and sending her away with a life changing secret , only to see each other eight years later. Will they pick up where they left off or is it too late? Roman Reigns , OC - Lexi Andrews
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Roman Reigns. He and the WWE do. But if I did I would never let him out of my room. Any who on to the story and enjoy.

 _Prologue_

 _February 14th 2006_

 _Today was Valentine's Day and Roman wanted to make it special and memorable for Lexi because he knew that after tonight nothing would be the same. He hoped that Lexi would understand. He checked over everything to make sure that everything was perfect. The limo with Lexi would be arriving soon so he lit the candles on the table and put the music on. A few minutes later Lexi arrived and choked up as she saw the candle light dinner and Roman standing by the table she felt herself falling in love all over again with Roman. She walked up to him and gave him a passionate kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. When the need for air became necessary they broke apart._

 _Baby it's beautiful and so romantic, I love it but you didn't need to do all this. Said Lexi as she kissed him again._

 _I know babe but I wanted to its Valentine's Day so I had to go all out and make it special for my special girl. Said Roman as he pulled up a chair for Lexi to sit._

 _Lexi sat down as Roman pushed her seat in and then sat down himself. Roman called for the waiter to serve their food. The waiter served them each Garlic Butter Shrimp pasta and garlic bread sticks. After that the waiter opened the_ _Pinot Grigio wine bottle that Roman asked for. The waiter filled Roman's wine glass then went to fill Lexi's when she stopped him._

 _No thank you sir none for we I'll take a sparkling water instead please. Said Lexi._

 _Roman was confused that Lexi had turned down wine seeing that she loved wine. He hoped she wasn't sick or not feeling well._

 _Babe are you okay? Asked Roman with concern in his voice._

 _Yeah I'm fine babe why? Asked Lexi hoping she didn't upset Roman for turning down the wine but she had a good reason for it and she couldn't wait to tell Roman._

 _You turned down wine and that's not like you. You love wine heck you even call yourself a wine diva. Said Roman as he put his hand on hers._

 _Oh I'm just not in the wine mood today is all a girl has got to have a break every now and again you know. Said Lexi._

 _Right well then you will have to make it up to me later. Said Roman even though he knew in his heart that there wasn't going to be a later or anything ever again._

 _You know I will babe. Said Lexi as the waiter brought her , her sparkling water she asked for._

 _Roman kept spacing off thinking about the immense heartache that he was going to cause Lexi. He hated himself for what he was about to do but there was no other way. His football career meant everything to him and he couldn't let anything or anyone get in the way of making it happen. It was just the way it was and if Lexi truly loved him she'd respect his decision and be selfless._

 _Baby what's wrong you keep spacing out and poking at you're food? Is everything okay? Asked Lexi as she put her hand on top of his._

 _Yeah everything is fine babe just making sure I didn't forget anything. Said Roman as he adjusted his tie._

 _Everything is perfect babe I love it. It's so romantic I will treasure this day forever. Said Lexi._

 _No not forever it will be the day you will always hate and hate me for. Echoed Roman in his mind as he continued to eat his dinner._

 _A while later they finished their dinner so the waiter brought them their desert. He served them a cappuccino souffle for two and gave them each a spoon. Lexi couldn't wait to dig into it. It looked so good._

 _Lexi and Roman dipped their spoon into it at the same time and brought it to their mouth. Lexi couldn't believe how good it was. It was the best souffle she ever taste she was surprised that it sat well with her and the smell didn't make her sick. Once they finished their dessert Roman stood up and asked her to dance. She gladly accepted as 'When a Man Loves a Woman' by Michael Bolton started to play._

 _Lexi wrapped her arms around Roman's neck as they slow danced to the song. Lexi wiped some tears away as her and Roman stared at each other as they danced._

 ** _When a man loves a woman_**

 ** _Can't keep his mind on nothin' else_**

 ** _He'd trade the world_**

 ** _For a good thing he's found_**

 ** _If she is bad, he can't see it_**

 ** _She can do no wrong_**

 ** _Turn his back on his best friend_**

 ** _If he puts her down_**

 _Lexi couldn't help but cry as her and Roman danced. She felt like the happiest woman in the world dance with her soulmate her everything. Roman wiped her tears away as he kissed her knowing that those tears of happiness would soon turn into tears of hurt and anger._

 ** _When a man loves a woman_**

 ** _Spend his very last dime_**

 ** _Trying to hold on to what he needs_**

 ** _He'd give up all his comforts_**

 ** _And sleep out in the rain_**

 ** _If she said that's the way_**

 ** _It ought to be_**

 _I love you so much babe you have no idea how happy you make and what this means to me. Said Lexi as she passionately kissed Roman._

 _Roman was hurting because he knew that all of that was going to change soon. He leaned in and gave her a love filled kiss making sure he put all his love and feelings into it so that he would keep it imprinted in his heart and mind._

 ** _When a man loves a woman_**

 ** _I give you everything I got (yeah)_**

 ** _Trying to hold on_**

 ** _To your precious love_**

 ** _Baby please don't treat me bad_**

 _As they danced all these memories came flashing through their mind like how they first met. Lexi remembered it so well. She was a freshman in college and he was a sophomore. That day she was so nervous she had no idea where her class was. As she was looking for it frantically she bumped in to Roman causing her books to fly all over the place. Roman felt so bad for her so he bent down and helped her pick up her books. When they locked eyes it was an instant attraction and connection._

 _What are you thinking about babe? Asked Roman as he rubbed his nose against hers._

 _I was thinking about when we first met and how I knew after that , that I had found the love of my life and soulmate. Said Lexi as she kissed him._

 _Roman remembered that day so well his heart was beating a million miles per minute or at least that was how it felt._

 ** _When a man loves a woman_**

 ** _Deep down in his soul_**

 ** _She can bring him such misery_**

 ** _If she is playing him for a fool_**

 ** _He's the last one to know_**

 ** _Loving eyes can never see_**

 _You know what I remember our first date. I thought I had it planned out so well bet it backfired a storm came and we ended you drenched in water. The good thing was that we didn't get sick. Said Roman as he held her tighter._

 _That's because we stripped down quickly and got in front of the fire place. Said Lexi as she laid her head on his shoulder._

 ** _Yes when a man loves a woman_**

 ** _I know exactly how he feels_**

 ** _'Cause baby, baby, baby_**

 ** _I am a man_**

 ** _When a man loves a woman_**

 _Once the music stopped Roman took Lexi by the hand and walked her out to the balcony so that hey could gaze the stars and moon. Lexi wrapped her arms around Roman's arms and laid her head on his shoulder as she gazed at the stars and moon with him._

 _It's so beautiful and romantic babe thank you. Said Lexi._

 _You're welcome babe this is all for you and to show you how much I love you and will always love you. Said Roman as he kissed the top her head._

 _They stood there staring at the star filled night taking in it's beauty. They silence finally got to Roman he knew that he couldn't delay the inevitable anymore. He just had to rip the bandaid off and it get it over with the faster the better. They could move on with their lives and Roman could focus on his football career without anything getting in his way._

 _Lexi you I love you right and that I will always love you no matter what. Said Roman as he looked down into her eyes._

 _Yes I know I love you to why what's going on? Asked Lexi as she turned to face him._

 _I'm so sorry Lex but we can't be together anymore it just can't be. Said Roman as he held her hands in his._

 _Wait are you breaking up with me? Asked Lexi as she felt her tears well up._

 _Yes I'm breaking up with you. I can't be in a relationship while trying to pursue my football career. I have been offered a football scholar ship to Georgia Tech in Atlanta next semester and I have accepted . Being with you will hold me back and I can't have anything get in the middle of that. Please understand this is important to me and I can't let this opportunity go I just can't. Said Roman as he stared at Lexi hoping that she would understand._

 _You son of a bitch I hate you , I hate you. I don't ever want to see you again I hope that you're football career is worth it. Don't worry I won't get in the way because you won't be seeing me ever again. Said Lexi as she took off running in tears out of Roman's life forever._

 _Roman dropped down to his knees in tears as he watch the love of his life leave. He made a vow that he would never ever celebrate Valentines ever again….._


	2. Chapter 2

February 14th 2014

8 years Later….

Today was Valentine's day and Roman was not happy. He would rather be on the road wrestling then at home. But he had to suck it up and just push through. He promised his fiancé that he would take her out and do something romantic. Luckily they were going on a double date with his friend and brotha Dean and his girlfriend Renee. So it wouldn't be so bad.

Baby are you almost done? Dean and Renee will be here soon and I want to get the heck out of here. Said Adrianna as she stood at the edge of the bathroom door.

No he wasn't ready because he didn't want to do this. This was a waste of time as always until Roman bailed on them and left midway during their Valentines celebration. It would get to be to much for him that he felt like he was suffocating and just need to get the hell out of there.

Yeah babe I'm almost done just trimming my beard a little bit. Said Roman as he brushed his hands threw it to make sure he didn't miss anything.

Roman you look fine now let's go. Said Adrianna as she took off downstairs to wait For Dean and Renee to get here.

Roman just stood there staring at himself in the mirror trying to convince himself to have fun and that everything was going to be okay. After a while of reciting that to him self he grabbed his keys and wallet and made his way downstairs as Dean and Renee walked in. He forced a smile on his face as he greeted them it was the least he could do to get through this day in peace.

Hey uce so where is this fancy place we are going to? Asked Dean as he tugged at his suit coat.

Dean wasn't one for dressing up he hated it. It just wasn't his thing. But for Renee he would make the sacrifice.

We are going to Elevage. Said Roman as he , Adrianna , Dean and Renee walked out to their cars.

I hope you don't mind if we go in separate cars. Dean tends to get uncomfortable in fancy restaurants and doesn't like to stay very long he gets antsy so if it should happen we don't won't to ruin dinner for you guys. Said Renee.

It's all good Renee I know Dean very well. Uce you're ass better stay put because I'm only doing this for you man. I really didn't want to do this. Said Roman as he saw Adrianna giving him a dirty look.

Quite honestly Roman didn't really care what Adrianna thought or felt. She knew he didn't want to do anything but she kept nagging and pestering until he gave in and did what she wanted. He just didn't want to deal with her tantrums and bitching about him never doing anything romantic. Romance wasn't in his vocabulary anymore and it never would be.

Can we please just go. Said Adrianna as she got in the car slamming the door.

Roman followed suit and got in the car. He put on his seatbelt pulled out of the driveway and off to the restaurant. The drive was pretty quiet very tense that Adrianna broke it not being able to hold back anymore.

Really so the only reason you agreed to this double date dinner is because of Dean and not me. You are such an ass. All I wanted was just a little romance with you was that too much to ask. I just want to know that you love me and to show you I love you. I am tired of this , tired of being in her shadow and paying the price for what she did to you. It's not fair Roman stop punishing me for it. Said Adrianna as she dabbed her tears away with a tissue.

You just had to go with the her again didn't you. You always do that every time something doesn't go you're way. I told you from the beginning when we started going out not to expect any form of romance from me especially during valentines day and you said that was fine. Now your here throwing tantrums and bitching because it isn't going you're way. If you would have just done what I wanted just stayed home we could have had a nice dinner and sex after but no miss I want romance. Said Roman.

Fuck you I am tired of doing dinner at home every Valentines Day. All we do is have dinner then sex and that's it. I want more but I guess you can't even do that. Said Adrianna.

Whatever you got what you wanted so have fun. Said Roman as he pulled into the restaurant and parked.

Roman parked the car got out and walked around and opened the door for Adrianna. After Adrianna stepped to Roman closed the door and they walked into Elevage with Dean and Renee walking shortly thereafter. Roman walked up to the concierge and gave his name. The concierge lead them in and to their table. He handed them each a menu as their waiter for the night walked up to them.

Hi welcome to Elevage my name is Luke and I will be you're waiter for tonight. Can I start you guy's off with a drink perhaps wine or champagne? Asked Luke.

As Roman was about to speak up Adrianna cut him off. She was going to milk this out and get what she wanted. If Roman wasn't going to be romantic well then she was going to indulge and make sure she got everything that she wanted.

Yes we will the most expensive and finest red wine you have make it two bottles please. Said Adrianna as she turned and smiled at Roman.

Okay then that will be our Chateau Margaux 2009 Balthazar. Ma'am each bottle is $4,062 dollars. For two bottles you are looking at $8,124 dollars. Are you sure that is what you want? Asked Luke.

Yes Luke I am sure. It's Valentine's day and my fiancé said that I could get whatever I want. So hurry on and get them please. Said Adrianna.

As you wish ma'am. Said Luke as he left to get the wine bottles.

Are you fucking kidding me Adrianna $8,124 dollars worth of wine. This is unbelievable are you trying to break me or is this you getting revenge? Asked Roman with clenched teeth.

It's revenge , payback , getting even what ever you want to call it. I mean you only did this because of Dean right so it's only fair that I get something out of it besides you got loads of money it's not like it's going to break you. Said Adrianna.

Dean and Renee felt so uncomfortable . They just wanted to get up and live but they couldn't because they knew it was wrong to do so they decided that they would help Roman pay the bill it's the least they could do.

Yo Uce don't worry we'll help you pay the bill okay. Said Dean as she squeezed Roman's shoulder in reassurance.

No Dean I can't let you do that , Adrianna is going to help me pay the bill alright I really appreciate it but if she wants to splurge then she is putting her part in. Said Roman as he narrowed his eyes at Adrianna who was acting like she didn't hear anything.

Really Uce it's okay we'll help with the bill. Said Dean as he took a drink of his water.

Nope not happening Uce. I know you can hear me Adrianna stop playing dumb you are going to help me pay the bill. Said Roman as he squeezed Adrianna's hand in his.

Before Adrianna could answer the waiter walked up to their table with the wine bottles and glasses. He set a wine glass in front of each of them then popped the cork out of the wine bottle. He then poured them their wine and pulled out his pad to get their orders.

So are you guys ready to order and if so can I start you off with an appetizer? Asked Luke.

Before anyone could speak Adrianna spoke up and without a care in the world or regard for them Adrianna ordered for them. She didn't care if they liked what she ordered for them it was all about her and making Roman pay. He hurt her and she was going to make him hurt and she was enjoying every second of it.

Yes we are ready to order and yes we will start with appetizers. We'll have two Nola-Style BBQ Shrimp and two Artisanal Bread baskets. Then after that we girls each will have a peach Waldorf salad and then for dinner we will have two your two dinners for two with our stakes well done. As for the entrees we will have four steak frites and for our sides we will have four of the Bourguignon and finally for dessert we will take for of the chocolate mousse and four raspberry lemon creme brûlées. Said Adrianna.

Okay let me see if I got this right. Two Nola-Style BBQ Shrimp appetizers and two Artisanal Bread baskets , two peach Waldorf salads , two dinners for two with the stakes well done , four steak frites entrees and for you're sides four of the Bourguignon and then for dessert four of the chocolate mousse and four raspberry lemon creme brûlées? Asked Luke.

Yes that is right. Said Adrianna with a big smile on her face.

Okay then I will get you're order to chef. Said Luke as he walked off.

Are you crazy Adrianna that is a lot of food. You know damn well that we are not going to be able to eat all of that. You ordered all this food intentionally. Said Roman.

If we can't finish it you know that Dean will I mean look at him he's nothing but skin and bones and sickly he can use all the food that's leftover. Said Adrianna without a care in the world as she took a sip of her wine.

Roman , Dean and Renee were floored by Adrianna's rude response. Especially Dean who finally snapped and let her have it. He tried to be respectful and mindful for Roman but that was it he was done.

Oh sweet heart you done fucked up with me. I have had to deal all of my life with people targeting me for my weight , for how I dress and just for being me. I am Dean mother fucking Ambrose and I may be nothing but skin and bones and look sickly but I would rather be those things then a stuck up snobby rich prissy ugly ass bitch with a black heart. Said Dean as he drank down his glass of wine.

Seriously Roman are you going to let him talk to me like that? Asked Adrianna appalled that Roman had yet to say anything let alone defend her.

Yup and I ain't going to a damn thing about it you deserved that for being an utter total bitch. Said Roman as he stuck his fist out to Dean who fist bumped it back with a big grin on his face.

Burnnnnnn! would you like some burn cream for that? Asked Renee as she kissed Dean.

Before Adrianna could respond Luke walked up with their food. He served them each their food and poured them more wine.

If you guys need anything else please let me know. Said Luke as he left to attend another table.

Everyone dug in and ate while Adrianna fumed over Roman not defending her she didn't take to well to being disrespected let alone by the friends of the guy she dated. Everyone was going to pay for this and that was a promise. No one got away with disrespecting Adrianna she made sure of it. As they say hell hath no fury like a women scorned or as Adrianna like to say disrespected.

As everyone continued to eat 'When You Love A Woman' by Michael Bolton came on causing Roman to freeze up. He hadn't heard that song since that day and it practically took him back to that day. All this flashbacks just came flooding in , he tried shaking them off but it was like this song was not having it or not let him. Roman lost his appetite and just didn't want to take another bite he was just to overcome with turmoil and just despair.

 _Flash Back_

 _Baby it's beautiful and so romantic, I love it but you didn't need to do all this. Said Lexi as she kissed him again._

 _I know babe but I wanted to its Valentine's Day so I had to go all out and make it special for my special girl. Said Roman as he pulled up a chair for Lexi to sit._

 _Lexi sat down as Roman pushed her seat in and then sat down himself. Roman called for the waiter to serve their food. The waiter served them each Garlic Butter Shrimp pasta and garlic bread sticks. After that the waiter opened the_ _Pinot Grigio wine bottle that Roman asked for. The waiter filled Roman's wine glass then went to fill Lexi's when she stopped him._

 _No thank you sir none for we I'll take a sparkling water instead please. Said Lexi._

 _Roman was confused that Lexi had turned down wine seeing that she loved wine. He hoped she wasn't sick or not feeling well._

 _Babe are you okay? Asked Roman with concern in his voice._

 _Yeah I'm fine babe why? Asked Lexi hoping she didn't upset Roman for turning down the wine but she had a good reason for it and she couldn't wait to tell Roman._

 _You turned down wine and that's not like you. You love wine heck you even call yourself a wine diva. Said Roman as he put his hand on hers._

 _Oh I'm just not in the wine mood today is all a girl has got to have a break every now and again you know. Said Lexi._

 _Right well then you will have to make it up to me later. Said Roman even though he knew in his heart that there wasn't going to be a later or anything ever again._

 _You know I will babe. Said Lexi as the waiter brought her , her sparkling water she asked for._

 _Baby what's wrong you keep spacing out and poking at you're food? Is everything okay? Asked Lexi as she put her hand on top of his._

 _Yeah everything is fine babe just making sure I didn't forget anything. Said Roman as he adjusted his tie._

 _Everything is perfect babe I love it. It's so romantic I will treasure this day forever. Said Lexi._

 _No not forever it will be the day you will always hate and hate me for. Echoed Roman in his mind as he continued to eat his dinner._

 _A while later they finished their dinner so the waiter brought them their desert. He served them a cappuccino souffle for two and gave them each a spoon. Lexi couldn't wait to dig into it. It looked so good._

 _Lexi and Roman dipped their spoon into it at the same time and brought it to their mouth. Lexi couldn't believe how good it was. It was the best souffle she ever taste she was surprised that it sat well with her and the smell didn't make her sick. Once they finished their dessert Roman stood up and asked her to dance. She gladly accepted as 'When a Man Loves a Woman' by Michael Bolton started to play._

 _Lexi wrapped her arms around Roman's neck as they slow danced to the song. Lexi wiped some tears away as her and Roman stared at each other as they danced._

 ** _When a man loves a woman_**

 ** _Can't keep his mind on nothin' else_**

 ** _He'd trade the world_**

 ** _For a good thing he's found_**

 ** _If she is bad, he can't see it_**

 ** _She can do no wrong_**

 ** _Turn his back on his best friend_**

 ** _If he puts her down_**

 _Lexi couldn't help but cry as her and Roman danced. She felt like the happiest woman in the world dance with her soulmate her everything. Roman wiped her tears away as he kissed her knowing that those tears of happiness would soon turn into tears of hurt and anger._

 ** _When a man loves a woman_**

 ** _Spend his very last dime_**

 ** _Trying to hold on to what he needs_**

 ** _He'd give up all his comforts_**

 ** _And sleep out in the rain_**

 ** _If she said that's the way_**

 ** _It ought to be_**

 _I love you so much babe you have no idea how happy you make and what this means to me. Said Lexi as she passionately kissed Roman._

 _Roman was hurting because he knew that all of that was going to change soon. He leaned in and gave her a love filled kiss making sure he put all his love and feelings into it so that he would keep it imprinted in his heart and mind._

 ** _When a man loves a woman_**

 ** _I give you everything I got (yeah)_**

 ** _Trying to hold on_**

 ** _To your precious love_**

 ** _Baby please don't treat me bad_**

 _As they danced all these memories came flashing through their mind like how they first met. Lexi remembered it so well. She was a freshman in college and he was a sophomore. That day she was so nervous she had no idea where her class was. As she was looking for it frantically she bumped in to Roman causing her books to fly all over the place. Roman felt so bad for her so he bent down and helped her pick up her books. When they locked eyes it was an instant attraction and connection._

 _What are you thinking about babe? Asked Roman as he rubbed his nose against hers._

 _I was thinking about when we first met and how I knew after that , that I had found the love of my life and soulmate. Said Lexi as she kissed him._

 _Roman remembered that day so well his heart was beating a million miles per minute or at least that was how it felt._

 ** _When a man loves a woman_**

 ** _Deep down in his soul_**

 ** _She can bring him such misery_**

 ** _If she is playing him for a fool_**

 ** _He's the last one to know_**

 ** _Loving eyes can never see_**

 _You know what I remember our first date. I thought I had it planned out so well bet it backfired a storm came and we ended you drenched in water. The good thing was that we didn't get sick. Said Roman as he held her tighter._

 _That's because we stripped down quickly and got in front of the fire place. Said Lexi as she laid her head on his shoulder._

 ** _Yes when a man loves a woman_**

 ** _I know exactly how he feels_**

 ** _'Cause baby, baby, baby_**

 ** _I am a man_**

 ** _When a man loves a woman_**

 _Once the music stopped Roman took Lexi by the hand and walked her out to the balcony so that hey could gaze the stars and moon. Lexi wrapped her arms around Roman's arms and laid her head on his shoulder as she gazed at the stars and moon with him._

 _It's so beautiful and romantic babe thank you. Said Lexi._

 _You're welcome babe this is all for you and to show you how much I love you and will always love you. Said Roman as he kissed the top her head._

 _They stood there staring at the star filled night taking in it's beauty. They silence finally got to Roman he knew that he couldn't delay the inevitable anymore. He just had to rip the bandaid off and it get it over with the faster the better. They could move on with their lives and Roman could focus on his football career without anything getting in his way._

 _Lexi you I love you right and that I will always love you no matter what. Said Roman as he looked down into her eyes._

 _Yes I know I love you to why what's going on? Asked Lexi as she turned to face him._

 _I'm so sorry Lex but we can't be together anymore it just can't be. Said Roman as he held her hands in his._

 _Wait are you breaking up with me? Asked Lexi as she felt her tears well up._

 _Yes I'm breaking up with you. I can't be in a relationship while trying to pursue my football career. I have been offered a football scholar ship to Georgia Tech in Atlanta next semester and I have accepted . Being with you will hold me back and I can't have anything get in the middle of that. Please understand this is important to me and I can't let this opportunity go I just can't. Said Roman as he stared at Lexi hoping that she would understand._

 _You son of a bitch I hate you , I hate you. I don't ever want to see you again I hope that you're football career is worth it. Don't worry I won't get in the way because you won't be seeing me ever again. Said Lexi as she took off running in tears out of Roman's life forever._

 _End Flash Back_

Roman felt like he was suffocating and he needed to get out of there. It was to much for him so he just got up. As he was about to run out Adrianna grabbed his hand and stopped him. She would be damned if she was going to let him bail out on her.

Babe sit down and stop making a scene you are embarrassing me. It's Valentines Day and we are going to enjoy it. Said Adrianna with the don't test me stare.

I'm sorry I can't , I have to get out of here. Said Roman as he pulled his hand out of Adrianna's hold and ran out.

He pulled his keys out of his pocket unlocked his car got in and drove off. He was driving like a bat out of hell. A few minutes later he got home. He walked into his house and up to the liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels. He opened it and drank a good portion of it as he plopped down on the couch. All he wanted was to forget and just feel numb. As he continued to drink his tears started pouring out.

Lexi I'm so sorry. Why did I let you go , why did I hurt you. Said Roman as he took another swig of his Jack Daniels.

About an hour later Adrianna came barging through the door pissed and ready to fight. She wasn't going to let Roman off easy. No one left her looking like a fool and Roman wasn't going to be an exception. She walked into the living room and found Roman sitting on the couch with an empty bottle of Jack Daniels next to him and another one in his hand half full. She was so pissed that she walked up to him and smacked in out of his hand causing it to break in pieces on the floor.

What the fuck Adrianna I was drinking that. Said Roman in a slurred voices as he pushed himself up off the couch.

You son of bitch how dare you leave me like that looking like a fool. All I wanted was a romantic night just one and you couldn't even do that. Said Adrianna.

I fucking told you that I didn't want to do this that I didn't want to go out but no you're petulant selfish ass wouldn't take no for an answer. You just had to push and push and push until you got what you wanted. So happy mother fucking Valentines day baby. Said Roman as he leaned in trying to give her a sloppy alcohol fueled kiss.

Adrianna pushed him back and slapped him across the face knocking him down to the floor. She couldn't believe this. She didn't want to deal with any of this so she took off up stairs leaving Roman on the floor.

Roman meanwhile got up as best he could and grabbed another bottle of Jack Daniels and popped it open taking another swig. He plopped back down on the couch and continued to drink until he fell asleep. Tomorrow when he woke up he would definitely be feeling it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys sorry for taking so long to update. I have been dealing with some personal problems and health issues. But luckily I am doing better now and everything is coming together now. So here is chapter three of A Face From The Past. Hopefully Lexi's Valentine's day will go better then Roman's did.

February 14th 2014

Lily bug are you ready baby girl auntie Yaya is on her way? Asked Lexi while writing out her shopping list.

Almost momma I just need a few more things for my sleepover tonight with auntie Yaya. Said Lily as she dashed from one side to the other in her room.

Okay baby hurry up because I need to head out to the store to get stuff for dinner tonight. Said Lexi as she stared at her engagement ring.

Shortly after Roman had broken up with her , her friend Maya had set her up on a date with her now fiancee Joshua. She was apprehensive about it at first because she feared that once Joshua found out she was carrying another man's child he wouldn't want to be with her.

Her fears were put to rest when she told him and he welcomed it with open arms. He was there at her side when she gave birth to Lily and helped her raise her. Joshua loved Lily and to him she was his daughter and that would never change.

That clinched it for her and won her heart over. After Roman she never thought she would love again but Joshua came along and showed her that love existed still and was possible. Even though , Roman was always in the back of her mind wondering what he was doing or if he had someone in his life and moved on like she did. Her mind continued to wonder until she was brought out of her thoughts by the incessant ringing of the door bell. She shook her thoughts away and went and answered the door finding Maya standing there.

Hey girl come in. Said Lexi as she stood to the side and let Maya in.

Where's my Lily bug at? Asked Maya as she followed Lexi into the kitchen.

You're Lily bug is still upstairs getting ready. I told her that you were on the way and she said that she was getting a couple of things for you're guys sleepover. Lily sweetheart auntie Yaya is here. Said Lexi as she plopped down on the stool next to Maya.

Okay momma I'm coming! Yelled Lily as she continued to throw stuff into her duffel bag.

So girl what have you got planned for Joshua tonight? Asked Maya.

Well I have a romantic candle light dinner planned. I know it sounds cheesy but I want to do something special you know. Said Lexi.

It's not cheesy I think it's romantic. Just don't forget to rock his world. Said Maya.

Oh I'm not. This is going to be dessert. Said Lexi with a smirk on her face will adjusting her boobs.

At that moment Lily came bouncing down the stairs with her backpack , duffel bag and craft box.

Okay auntie Yaya I'm ready. Said Lily as she walked up to her mom and Maya.

Baby girl your just going for tonight with auntie Yaya you don't need all that. Said Lexi.

I know momma but I wanted auntie Yaya and me to do some fun stuff four our sleep over. See I packed my clothes in my backpack and in the duffel bag I put board games and coloring books and movies. Then in my craft box I have my beads and stuff to make bracelets and necklaces. Said Lily as she put her stuff down next to Maya.

That sleep over sounds like it is going to be fun and I am going to miss it. Said Lexi with a fake pout on her face.

Don't worry momma we can have one of our own next time. Said Lily as she hugged Lexi.

I better be invited to this one. Said Maya as she joined in on the hug.

Of course auntie Yaya. Said Lily.

So did you get you're nail polish so we can give each other pedicures and manicures? Asked Maya.

No I didn't auntie Yaya thanks for reminding me. Said Lily as she ran back upstairs.

Not to ruin you're day but she is looking more and more like him. Said Maya.

I know and it worries me that she will eventually notice that she doesn't look like Joshua and what I am going to do when that day comes and she asks me. Said Lexi.

You tell her the truth and him as well. When he broke up with you he didn't know you were pregnant and you can't hold that against him. You know I always told you that you needed to tell him about Lily but you refused because he hurt you. You let you're pain cloud your judgement in doing the right thing so when Lily does ask then that's your chance to mend fences and finally do the right thing. Said Maya.

I can't , I'm sorry but I won't hurt Joshua. When that day comes and she does ask I'll just tell her that she took after me. Joshua is her dad and it's going to stay that way. Said Lexi adamantly.

That's fine but just remember that nothing stays a secret. Said Maya,

Before Lexi could respond Lily came running down the stairs with her nail polish kit in hand and up to Maya and Lexi.

Okay auntie Yaya I'm ready let's go. Said Lily as she grabbed all of her stuff and headed to the door.

Okay Lily I'm going. Said Maya as she got up and hugged Lexi goodbye and made her way to the door where Lily was waiting.

Have fun you two and Lily be good for auntie Yaya okay. Said Lexi as she saw them out the door and to Maya's car.

Maya opened up the trunk of her car and loaded Lily's stuff. Once she was done she made her way to the drivers side and opened the door and unlocked the passenger door letting Lily in , who got in closed the door and buckled her seat belt.

Momma tell daddy I love him and that I will see him tomorrow. Said Lily.

I will baby but I'm pretty sure that daddy will call auntie Yaya tonight to talk to you. Said Lexi.

Okay momma love you. Now let's go auntie Yaya. Said Lily.

By girl have fun tonight and be happy. Said Maya as she turned her car on and drove off.

Once Maya and Lily left Lexi went inside and grabbed her shopping list and purse. She headed out the door and into her car and left. She stopped at Walmart first and got some scented and regular candles and condoms. She then went to the grocery store.

Lexi decided to make a garlic and herb butter filet mignon , garlic and parsley mashed potatoes and buttery pepper flake green beans and asparagus.

Lexi walked into the store and went directly to the produce section. She grabbed garlic , parsley , red potatoes , asparagus and fresh green beans. She then went to the meat section and grabbed two filet mignon steaks and a herb seasoning. Once she finished there she went to the alcohol aisle and grabbed two bottles of Merlot.

She had debated whether or not to make dessert since she figured she herself would be dessert for Joshua. But thinking about it she realized that it sounded corny so yeah a dessert it would be. She decided on strawberry shortcake.

So Lexi went and got three loafs of pend cake and two big packages of fresh strawberries. She then went and got strawberry liquor and heavy whipping cream , powered sugar and vanilla extract.

Once she finished getting everything she needed for her Valentine's dinner with Joshua she went up to the register and paid for everything. Lexi then grabbed the bags and headed out to her car and loaded them up in the trunk. Lexi then got in her car and left , on her way home she stopped at a flower shop and bought a dozen red roses and a dozen white tulips. Then continued home. Lexi pulled into the driveway of her's and Joshua's home and got off the car. She opened the trunk and grabbed the bags of groceries and flowers. Lexi then made her way inside the house and sat everything down on the kitchen counter.

As Lexi went to take the groceries out of the bags her cell went off so she checked it and saw that it was Joshua so she answered it.

Hey babe what's up? Asked Lexi.

Not much baby , I was just calling to let you know that I am going to be coming home late tonight so we might not get to enjoy Valentine's as much. Said Joshua in a disappointed tone.

Why what happened babe? Asked Lexi as she sat down on the stool.

Jake hurt himself with the welding torch and had to go to the hospital and since I am the only one who knows how to operate the torch they asked me to take over Jake's shift and finish his work. Said Joshua.

Oh my gosh babe I hope that Jake is okay. Poor Katie from what she told me her and Jake had a reservation for dinner tonight which took them forever to get.

I know babe that's another reason why I called you. I was wondering if you could take them something to eat or see if they need anything please? Asked Joshua.

Of course babe I can do that no problem. Said Lexi as she grabbed her purse and keys.

Thank you baby I really appreciate that see you tonight and I love you bye. Said Joshua as he hung up his cell.

Bye babe love you too. Said Lexi as she hung up her cell and took off to the store.

Lexi dashed to the store and hurried up and grabbed extras of what she had bought earlier. She walked up to the register and paid. She grabbed the bags and took off back home. Once at home she laid everything on the counter and got to cooking.

Lexi dialed Katie's cell number and put her phone to her ear and held it there with her shoulder as she marinated the filet mignon steaks. After a few rings Katie answered.

Hey girl it's Lexi , Joshua just called me and told me what happened with Jake is he okay? Asked Lexi as she continued to marinate the steaks.

Hey Lexi , Jake is okay but the injury looks pretty bad. He might need surgery they are doing x-rays right now to see the extent of the damage to his arm and hand. Said Katie.

Poor Jake I can only imagine what he is going through. But how are you holding up though? Asked Lexi.

I'm holding up as best as I can. This surgery and x-rays depend on Jake's livelihood and him being able to continue to work at the metal factory. I barely bring enough in working at the daycare but that only helps oh so much and now it's going to be even tighter now that I'm pregnant , I haven't told Jake yet. Said Katie in a sad desperate tone.

Oh my gosh Katie congratulations , but look if you and Jake need anything just let Joshua and me know we are here for you guys. Said Lexi.

Thank you Lexi I really appreciate it. Said Katie as she paced back and forth in Jake's hospital room.

You're welcome Katie. Have you or Jake eaten yet? Asked Lexi as she pan seared the steaks.

No we haven't and as far as our reservation for tonight goes I'm going to have to call and cancel it and settle for hospital food. Said Katie.

You don't have to worry about hospital food I'm making garlic and herb butter filet mignon , garlic and parsley mashed potatoes and buttery pepper flake green beans and asparagus and I am going to take you guys some. Said Lexi as she put the red potatoes to boil in water in a pot on the stove.

Oh my gosh girl that sounds so good but you don't have to do that really. That's supposed to be you're romantic dinner with Joshua , I mean we already put a damper on it and now we are going to ruin you're dinner. Said Katie.

Girl don't worry about it I want to and I don't mind so don't eat anything okay. Said Lexi.

Okay I won't but don't rush on getting it done. I'll let you know what they tell us but I'm pretty sure he is going to be admitted and put in a room. Once we get that information I'll give it to you so you'll know where to go. Said Katie.

Alright Katie I'll keep my cell phone close by. Hang in there and give Jake a hug for me. Said Lexi as she drained the potatoes.

Okay I will and I have to go they are wheeling Jake back in so see you later Lexi bye girl. Said Katie as she hung up her cell.

Bye Katie see you later. Said Lexi as she hung up her cell and got to work on the green beans and asparagus.

Lexi set the potatoes to the side and turned off the stove and took the iron skillet with the filet mignon steaks and set them on the counter on a rag to rest before putting them in to the oven to finish cooking.

She decided to make the strawberry shortcake and get it out of the way. Lexi took the strawberries out of the fridge and put them in a colander in the sink and washed the strawberries. While the strawberries sat in the sink draining Lexi pulled out the cutting board , knife , strawberry liquor , powdered sugar and vanilla extract.

Once she had everything laid out on the counter that she needed Lexi took the strawberries out of the sink and put them on the cutting board. Lexi then cut up the strawberries and put them in a bowl. She then added the powered sugar , strawberry liquor vanilla extract and a little bit of cornstarch. She mixed everything together and set it aside.

Lexi then went to the fridge and took out the heavy whipping cream and set it on the counter as she pulled out her mixer. She poured the heavy whipping cream , vanilla extract and powered sugar. she put the bowl in the mixer and turned it on and let it mix until soft peaks formed in the heavy whipping cream. She shut off the mixer and grabbed the three loafs of pound cake and took them out of their packages.

Lexi cut the loafs of pound cake in cubes so that she could layer them with the strawberries and whipped cream. Lexi started the first layer with the pound cake then followed with the strawberries and then with the whipped cream. She continued layering everything until the pound cake , strawberries and whipped cream finished. She then garnished the top with partially sliced strawberries , after she finished she covered the strawberry shortcake with cling wrap and put it in the fridge.

Lexi then focused her attention on the potatoes , she grabbed them and cut them into cubes so it would be easier for her to smash them up. After cubing up the potatoes she put them in a bowl and put two teaspoons of garlic salt and four tablespoons of melted butter. She smashed the potatoes combining the garlic salt and butter and then chopped the parsley up and added it to the smashed potatoes along with half a cup of milk. After Lexi combined the smashed potatoes with the parsley and milk she spooned it in to a glass baking dish and crumbled shredded mild cheddar cheese on top and put it in the oven to bake.

While the smashed potatoes baked in the oven Lexi then turned her attention to the green beans and asparagus. She grabbed a pan and put it on the stove. In the pan Lexi put butter , oil and chopped garlic. She stirred it until the garlic turned a golden brown color. She grabbed the pre cut green beans and asparagus and put them in the pan. She mixed the green beans and asparagus until they were thoroughly covered in the garlic butter oil. She then put a lid on the pan to let the green beans and asparagus finish cooking. While the green beans and asparagus slowly cooked she focused her attention back on the filet mignon steaks.

Lexi cut up some garlic , cubed some butter and a sprig of rosemary. She put the diced garlic , cubed butter and sprig of rosemary in the cast iron skillet with the filet mignon steaks. She covered the cast iron skillet with foil and put it in the top rack above the smashed potatoes.

While the smashed potatoes and filet mignon steaks cooked Lexi decided to go upstairs and take a quick shower. Once in her's and Joshua's room she walked in to the closet and went through her clothes trying to figure out what to wear. After a while she decided to wear her black open back halter top , her dark blue skinny denim jeans leggings and her beige leather peep-toe pumps. she then pulled out her black lace trim v-string thong and black lace strapless bra. Once she had everything laid out on the bed she undressed and made her way in to the bathroom and stepped in to the shower as she turned it on.

Lexi grabbed her shampoo and poured some in her hand. She then lathered her hair making sure she got all of hair , once it was lathered enough she rinsed it out. She then grabbed her body wash and loofa pouring some body wash on it. She put her body wash down and lathered up her loofa until it was soapy. Lexi soaped her body down then rinsed off once she was done , after she finished showering Lexi turned off the water stepped out grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body and then grabbed another towel and put her hair up in it.

Before getting dressed Lexi decided to check on the food to make sure it didn't burn. Lexi opened the oven and checked the smashed potatoes and filet mignon steaks. Seeing that they were done she grabbed an oven mitt and took out the smashed potatoes and filet mignon and set them on the counter. Lexi then checked the green beans and asparagus and saw they they were done as well so she garnished it with crushed red pepper flakes and moved it on to the counter as well.

Lexi headed back upstairs to get dressed and finished getting ready. Once in her's and Joshua's room she took her towel off and dried herself off. Once she finished drying off she got dressed did her hair and makeup. After she finished getting ready she put on her peep-toe pumps and jewelry and headed downstairs and started putting everything together.

As Lexi was cutting the filet mignon and laying it out in her tuperware dish her cell went off. She grabbed it and saw that it was Katie so she answered it.

Hey girl what's going on? Asked Lexi as she continued to cut and lay the filet mignon.

Jake needs surgery so they are keeping him overnight. He has to wait until tomorrow to have the surgery so they are admitting him and preparing a room for him. Said Katie.

So it's not that bad then with the surgery he will be good and be able to go back to work at the metal factory then right? Asked Lexi.

I asked the surgeon that and he said that he couldn't say for sure until he went in and did exploratory surgery to see what he needs to fix and if he can fix it. Said Katie.

You guys can't give up okay , you guys have to think positive okay. Said Lexi as she put the lid on the tuperware that had the filet mignon in it.

I know and we are. We've been talking and Jake says that if he can't return to his position that there are others there at the metal factory that he can do so we are very optimistic on that. Said Katie as she followed the nurses with Jake to his hospital room.

That's great. Said Lexi as she put foil over the smashed potatoes dish.

Yeah it is girl so Jake's been put in a room now. We are at the Sacred Heart Hospital on the third floor room three twenty eight. Said Katie.

Okay great I'll head out there shortly with dinner for you guys. Said Lexi as she put the green beans and asparagus in a tuperware and sealed it.

That sounds great Lexi , Jake and I can't wait. Said Katie.

I was going to bring wine but seeing as how you are expecting I am going to bring apple cider instead how does that sound? Asked Lexi as she packed everything in the picnic basket.

That sounds great I love it. Well I got to go Lexi Jake is giving the nurse a hard time so I'll see you soon. Said Katie as she hung up her cell phone.

Lexi tossed her cell into her purse and finished getting everything together. She grabbed the wheel iced chest and put the strawberry shortcake and apple cider bottles in it. She then grabbed the picnic basket and put it on top of the wheel ice chest and wheeled it out as she grabbed her purse , keys and jacket.

Lexi loaded everything in the car got in and left to the hospital. A half an hour later she arrived at the hospital. She pulled in and parked the car got off and took everything down. She made her way in to the hospital and up to the elevator. She pushed the button bringing the elevator to a stop and opening it's doors. Lexi stepped in and pushed the third floor button. After a few seconds Lexi arrived on the third floor got off and made her way in to Joshua's room.

Hey guys. Said Lexi as she gave Katie and Jake a hug.

Jake put his bandaged arm up to let Lexi know that he would be with her in a minute because he was on the phone talking to Joshua which Lexi didn't know.

Sorry about that I didn't know he was on the phone. Said Lexi as she sat next to Katie.

It's okay Jake shouldn't be on much longer. Said Katie as she looked at Jake to see if he was finished.

On another note I hope the girls didn't go crazy at the day care center? Asked Lexi.

They seemed perfectly fine earlier when I talked to them , so I'm thinking everything went okay I mean we haven't gotten any new kids yet that I know of. Said Katie.

We haven't yet I mean we were supposed to but the parents pulled out at the last minute. Said Lexi.

Don't worry we will be having a new addition soon. Said Katie as she put her hand on her belly.

That is so exciting I can't wait for Joshua and I to have one of our own and make Lily a big sister. Said Lexi as she thought about what her's and Joshua's baby would look like when they have one.

Yours and Joshua's baby will be super cute with your looks and Joshua's looks it's going to be one hot baby. Said Katie.

Hey now you and Jake are hotties too so your baby is going to be super cute and hot. Said Lexi.

I mean in high school we were given the name of Barbie and Ken which we thought was funny because Jake and I don't see ourselves that way at all. Said Katie.

What was that about Barbie and Ken? Asked Jake as he got off his cell phone.

Baby I was telling Lexi that in high school we were given that name of Barbie and Ken even though we don't see each other that way. Said Katie.

Oh yeah that I never understood it either I mean we are just regular people you know. Said Jake.

They probably viewed you guys as the it couple the couple everybody wanted to be so that is probably why they gave you guys the Ken and Barbie name. Said Lexi.

I guess I never thought of it like that but it does make sense. Any who that was Joshua I was on the phone with and he is getting out earlier then expected so you guys are going to have a Valentines day. Said Jake with a smile on his face.

Really but how if he has to finish your shift and then his. Said Lexi.

I made some calls it was the least I could do for you guys since you guys have been helping us and that great food I overheard you telling Katie you were making for us. Said Jake as he took Katie's hand in his.

Thank you so much Jake but speaking of food how about I serve you guys some. Said Lexi as she got up and opened the picnic basket to take the food out.

Before Lexi could get anything out Jake stopped her.

Lexi sit down and relax we will wait until Joshua gets here and that way we could all eat together make it a couples thing I know a hospital room ain't romantic but it will make do right? Asked Jake.

Yeah it will make do because this Valentines will be different and special. Said Lexi.

Amen to that sister. This will be a memorable Valentines that's for sure. Said Katie as she kissed Jake.

As if on cue Joshua walked in to Jake's hospital room making Lexi run and hug him giving him a passionate kiss.

Happy Valentines day to you too babe. Said Joshua as he kissed her back.

Have a seat man get comfortable. Said Jake.

Lexi and Joshua sat down together with their hands intertwined and got comfortable.

So man what's the verdict with you're hand and arm? Asked Joshua.

I won't know until after surgery tomorrow but we're optimistic you know. If I can't go back to my position there are others I could do. Said Jake.

Now that you mentioned that there is a position you could take. The cargo manager Jimmy put in his retirement papers and would be perfect for that position. You're good at inventory and shipment plus you get more pay and benefits. Said Joshua.

Really. Jake we could use the extra pay and benefits right now more then ever. Said Katie.

Joshua hoped Jake would say yes since he turned down the promotion and told their boss to give it to Jake. That's just how Joshua was he always did for others first it was just the person he was.

I don't know I mean you should take that position Joshua I mean you deserve it. Said Jake.

Jake listen to Katie and take the position trust me you'll be glad and happy you did. Said Lexi trying not to spill the beans about Katie's pregnancy.

Okay what's going on first Katie's telling me to take the position and now you are Lexi. Do you guys know something I don't? Asked Jake looking back and forth between Lexi and Katie.

Lexi knew that Katie was nervous and afraid that Jake wouldn't be happy or want the baby. Lexi gave Katie a reassuring look that everything would be okay so Katie went to tell Jake.

Well baby um we are going to have a baby I'm pregnant. Surprise. Said Katie as she waited for Jake to say something.

I'm going to be a dad really? Asked Jake in a state of shock.

Yes baby you're going to be a dad and me a mom. Said Katie.

That is the best news ever babe I'm going to be a dad guys can you believe it I'm going to be a dad. Said Jake with a big smile on his face.

Yes man we believe it congratulations. Said Joshua as he hugged Jake and Katie.

Yes congratulations guys. Said Lexi as she hugged them too.

Let's eat I'm starved. Said Jake as he kissed Katie again.

Okay let's do it. Said Lexi as she got up and opened the picnic basket and took everything out.

Joshua got up to help Lexi serve the food. Lexi took the plates and put them to the side along with the silverware and napkins. Lexi handed Joshua the tuperware with the filet mignon steaks and opened it so that Lexi could put some on the plates. Once she finished plating up the filet mignon steaks she took the tupperware from Joshua and put it away as she handed him the smashed potato glass dish. Lexi then served the smashed potatoes next to the filet mignon steak. After serving the smashed potatoes she took the glass dish from Joshua and handed him the tupperware with the pepper flake green beans and asparagus. Lexi took the lid off and served the pepper flake green beans and asparagus. Once she finished serving all the food Joshua helped her hand the plates and utensils to Jake and Katie.

This looks so good now I see why Joshua fell in love with you. Said Jake as he took a bite of the filet mignon steak.

Oh my gosh girl this is so good , you now how to cook. Why have you not opened up a restaurant yet? Asked Katie as she ate some of the smashed potatoes.

Actually when I was in college I was taking culinary classes and business management classes because that was what I wanted to do and was my dream but I became pregnant with Lily so I put it on the back burner and focused on being a mother. Said Lexi.

Opening a restaurant was Lexi's dream goal and passion. That was what she had invisioned her future to be she had it all planned out. Marrying Roman owning her own restaurant and Roman being successful and being a pro football player with a big beautiful home filled with kids and pets. But it all came crashing down when Roman dumped her and sent her packing. Roman dumping her and breaking her heart destroyed her and killed her passion so she gave it all up and dropped out of college and dedicated her time to Lily.

Lexi at times would have her moments of regret , frustration and anger for letting Roman take that from her. But she also knew that she couldn't fault Roman she was offered help with Lily so that she could continue going to college but she turned it down and settled for community college in Pensacola and took caregiver classes for daycare.

She was happy with how things were now. She had an amazing man in her life whom she loved her home a job she loved and enjoyed but most of all Lily which made her feel complete and fulfilled. Well almost , lately she had been getting baby fever and had been trying to ignore it but she couldn't anymore after finding out her friends are having a baby. Lexi knew now that more then ever that she wanted to have a baby with Joshua and she hoped tat he wanted the same. Yeah they had discussed waiting until they were more financially stable to have a baby but she didn't want to wait anymore. So hopefully after tonight the baby making process would begin.

Baby why don't you go back to college and get your degree you know you have my full support even if it means having to work extra hours or getting a second job to pay for your college tuition and books. Said Joshua as he took her hand in his.

I really appreciate the offer love but I am happy with the way things are. I love working at the daycare my kids. I would miss them like crazy especially you and Lily. Said Lexi as she kissed Joshua passionately.

Well baby if you ever change your mind let me know my offer still stands. Said Joshua.

Not to be rude but did you bring something to drink? Asked Jake.

Yes I actually did I brought apple cider since we can't have alcohol in the hospital and Katie is pregnant so I hope that's okay. Said Lexi as she stood up and took out the bottles of apple cider and set them down.

That is perfect I love apple cider bring it on girl. Said Katie as she grabbed her wine glass.

Oh crap I forgot to get a wine bottle opener. Said Lexi as she dug through the picnic basket hoping to find one.

I got it I'll use my keys. Said Joshua as he took his keys out and popped the lid off of the apple cider bottle.

Thanks babe you are a life saver. Said Lexi as she took the bottle and poured them some apple cider.

So if you guys don't mind I would like to make a toast to you Katie and Jake on you're new journey in life of parenthood and the joys and love that it comes with it. Said Lexi as her and everyone clinked their glasses together.

Thank you girl. I would also like to make a toast to the four of us for this awesome adventure we have been on and will continue to be on and to my amazing husband for his positive out look on life. Said Katie as they cheered and clinked their glasses again.

Since we are making toasts I would like to make one of my own. I would like to make a toast to my incredible wife for dealing with me and being at my side through the good and the bad and carrying my child. I would also like to propose a toast to you Joshua and Lexi for being the greatest friends one could ask for and for making this an amazing Valentine's Day. Said Jake as he clinked his glass with them.

So now I would like to make a final toast. I want to make a toast to all of us and the new chapters of our lives we are starting but most of all to my beautiful and amazing fiancee for dealing with me and being patient as we wait to get married and have many children. I love you babe. Said Joshua as he kissed Lexi and clinked his glass with everyone else.

After their toasts they went back to eating and enjoying Valentine's day. They didn't realize that the time had gone by so fast until the nurse came in to tell them that visiting hours would be over soon.

Sorry to bother you guys but visiting hours will be over in fifteen minutes and my patient needs to rest for his surgery tomorrow. Said the nurse as she changed the IV and gave Jake more pain meds.

Okay we will be on our way out shortly. Said Lexi as she got up with Joshua behind her and started putting everything away.

Here guys I made some strawberry shortcake you guys can enjoy it. Said Lexi as she put the bowl on the table with the spoons.

Thank you girl we will. Said Katie and Jake in unison.

Once Joshua and Lexi put everything away together they sat down and decided to enjoy the last few minutes of the visiting hours with Jake and Katie.

So Katie are you going to stay or leave? Asked Lexi as she linked her hand with Joshua's hand.

I'm going to stay with Jake because if I go home I'm going to be restless and worried so I'm better off just staying here plus I wouldn't sleep sleep knowing that Jake ain't laying there next to me cuddling with me. Said Katie as she linked her hand with Jake's

Baby you staying here all night won't be good for you and the baby. you need your rest I will be fine I promise. Said Jake as he kissed her on the forehead.

Nope not happening I am not going anywhere and you can't make me said Katie.

Not like I can but please promise me that once I get out of surgery tomorrow that you will go home and rest. Said Jake.

I promise but I'm not going to leave until you have woken up from the anesthesia and are coherent. Said Katie.

Okay deal but please rest , sleep , eat and have a warm relaxing shower or bath. Said Jake as he kissed her again.

I am going to do that but I am going to come back no ifs and or buts. Said Katie as she leaned her head on Jake's shoulder.

Well guys we are going to head out now. We'll try to come by tomorrow and visit we will bring Lily to because I know that she will want to see you guys I mean you guys are practically like her aunt and uncle. Said Lexi.

Yes please we want to see our munchkin. Said Jake.

Yes so we can tell her that she is going to have a cousin. I'm sure that she is going to be so happy when we tell her. Said Katie.

Trust me she is. She has been asking us when are we going to give her a little brother or sister and we keep telling her soon but we don't know how much longer she is willing to wait. Said Joshua.

Well she won't have that in her mind once we tell her about the baby. Said Jake.

Sorry to interrupt guys but visiting time is over out we go , you guys can come back tomorrow after he has had his surgery. Said the nurse as she had them grab their stuff and walked them out.

Bye see you tomorrow guys. Said Joshua and Lexi as they left.

Joshua and Lexi got on the elevator and made their way down to the parking garage of the hospital. Once at Lexi's car Joshua helped her load the stuff in the trunk and closed it.

You know babe Valentines day isn't over yet. Lily is staying the night with Maya so we got the house to ourselves to do whatever we want. Said Lexi as she brought her hand down and rubbed Joshua feeling his dick harden against her hand.

You naughty girl let's go home or else I am going to blow right here. Said Joshua as he kissed her passionately on the lips leaving them red and plump.

Race you home babe. Said Lexi as she got in her car and took off with Joshua following right behind her.

A few minutes later they got home and pulled in behind each other. They got off of their cars and headed up the walk way and to the door. As Lexi was opening the door Joshua moved her hair to the side and latched his lip on to her neck bringing a moan out of Lexi.

Babe not out here where the neighbors can see. Said Lexi as she opened the door and pulled Joshua in closing the door behind her.

So what if they see they know that we are engaged and live together. Said Joshua as he and Lexi dashed up stairs to their room.

Yeah but you don't want that to get around to Lily that her parents are acting like a pair of horny teenagers. Said Lexi as she tossed her purse to the side along with her jacket and heels.

Point taken babe Lily is to young to hear that and have that image in her mind. Said Joshua as he took his jacket off and kicked his shoes off as well.

Joshua walked up to Lexi and wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her. As they stood there kissing Lexi moved her hand down Joshua's chest and down into his dress pants and wrapped her hand around his semi erect dick and stroked it to full hardness.

Joshua took a deep breath and let it out. It had been a while since he and Lexi were intimate and he couldn't wait to get Lexi in bed and make her moan his name over and over.

You naughty girl. You keep that up and I won't last longer. Said Joshua.

We can't have that now can we. Said Lexi as she continued to stroke Joshua.

Joshua grabbed Lexi and pulled her closer to him with intense lust , passion , and desire. Rubbing his clothed hard dick against her thigh he forced his tongue back into her mouth. She willingly opened her mouth to accommodate him.

Lexi felt her desire come to a boiling point and she couldn't stand it. It was as if she was on fire and every nerve ending in her body was in sensitivity mode. So she pulled away from Joshua , who looked at her confused and worried. Lexi then tore open Joshua's button down shirt sending buttons flying everywhere revealing his muscular physique , abs and his Samoan sleeve tattoos on his arms that she loved so much. She then pushed Joshua down on the bed and crawled on top of him and kissed him as she made her way down to his nipples.

She played with his right nipple making circular motions with her tongue , much to Joshua's liking. She then began to flick her tongue up and down his nipple while playfully biting on it. Joshua let out several low moans and groans showing that he was enjoying what Lexi was doing. Lexi then moved to his left nipple , continuing the same motions. She then moved down and pulled Joshua's dress pants off.

Decided to go commando I see. Said Lexi as she licked her lips.

It makes it less clothing to take off. Said Joshua as he smirked.

His hard dick stood proud and she was happy. Lexi began to kiss Joshua's inner thighs while she caressed him. She placed kisses close to his dick but Lexi never went there. She was going to milk this for all it was worth. Joshua at this point , couldn't bare it. He felt like he was going to explode at any moment.

Of fuck babe…please. Said Joshua as he begged and bucked his hips trying to get Lexi to touch him.

Lexi looked up and smiled because she had him right where she wanted him when she brought up the topic of wanting a baby.

Lexi placed the tip of Joshua's hard dick in her mouth and began to suck on it softly and gently. Joshua let out a few moans to show how much he enjoyed it. Lexi then let a few more inches inside her mouth and began to suck harder and faster. She alternated between using her hot mouth and her willing tongue to play with his hard dick. Lexi then went back to sucking Joshua harder , faster and hungrier. As Joshua felt his release approaching he pulled Lexi off and took a few deep breaths to regain his composure.

Not yet babe. Said Joshua as he sat up and kissed Lexi.

Lexi stood up to take off her clothes when Joshua stopped her.

Nope it's my turn now babe. Said Joshua as he stood up.

He took off Lexi's top and undid her jeans and let her step out of them. He then undid her strapless bra and picked her up and placed her on the bed. Joshua then took some lavender baby oil and put some on his hands. He kneeled on the bed and looked down at Lexi as he smirked. He slowly began to caress her body with slow and gentle tormenting strokes. Lexi was in utter bliss and ecstasy becoming more aroused and turned on. Her body began to respond to every touch that Joshua did.

Joshua then climbed on top of Lexi as he brought his hands down and started playing with her nipples tweaking and massaging them until they became hard like pebbles making Lexi arch her back in utter pleasure.

He then moved down and began to nibble and suck on her breasts carefully so didn't hurt her. He then used his tongue to lick around and suck on her erect nipples , which made Lexi arch her back even more and moan in pleasure.

Joshua then began to place a trail of kisses down her chest to her belly button and then to her lace black thong. He gently nipped at her thong with his teeth , which caused Lexi to giggle and buck her hips. She lifted her hips lightly so that Joshua could remove her thong. He tossed them in the corner. Lexi was shaking with anticipation as Joshua spread her legs open exposing her to him.

Joshua leaned down to find that Lexi was smooth and hairless. She was hot and wet with desire and aching for a release. To re pay her for teasing him Joshua began to lightly lick around her opening while he rubbed her clit in a circular motion with his thumb. Lexi was bucking her hips and moaning louder and louder in response to Joshua's touching and teasing.

Fuck baby please I can't….Said Lexi as she arched her back trying to hold Joshua's head there.

After a bit of teasing and torture Joshua decided it was enough.

Get on your stomach for me babe. Said Joshua as he stroked his dick a few times.

Lexi turned around and laid flat on her stomach as she waited in anticipation. Joshua lifted her up by her hips so that she was on all fours. He then positioned himself underneath so that her clit was directly above his mouth and began to lick her. He held on to her for support while he used his tongue. He gently flicked his tongue back and forth on her swollen clit. He then let his tongue roll around her clit as he began to lightly suck on it. The pleasure was so overwhelming that Lexi began to rock back and forth shaking as she moaned. Joshua alternated from playing with her clit with his fingers to his tongue. By this time Lexi's moans were interjected with heavy breathing and panting she didn't know how much longer she could take it. She felt herself nearing her orgasm.

Shit Joshua fuck I'm…I'm coming. Said Lexi as she breathed heavily and rocked back and forth on Joshua's tongue.

Let it go babe let it go let me hear that moan of yours. Said Joshua between licks.

With a few more licks of Joshua's tongue Lexi cried out in pleasure and gripped the sheets tightly while rocking back and forth having the most ravenous orgasm ever back to back.

Joshua then stood up and grabbed a condom from the dresser opened up the foil package and rolled it on his dick as he got in between Lexi's legs and lifted them up so her feet were placed on his shoulders.

I want you to grab my dick and guide me inside you. Said Joshua as he stared into her eyes.

Yes baby as you wish. Said Lexi as she reached down and grabbed his hard dick.

Ah ah ah babe focus on me I want to see your face when I enter you. Said Joshua as he kissed her thigh.

Lexi slowly guided Joshua as he gently pushed through her opening both moaning with intense pleasure. Her inner muscles enveloped Joshua's thick hard dick tightly and completely. Joshua was about to lose it until he gained his composure. He took a brief moment to let Lexi adjust to his size and began to thrust inside her slowly to make sure he didn't cause any discomfort. Meanwhile , Lexi showed Joshua that she wasn't sexually quiet as she demonstrated her screaming skills in the comforts of their home. He began to pick up the pace faster as beads of sweat began to form on both of their bodies.

Joshua then put Lexi's legs down and laid on top of her. He kissed her neck and forced her to roll over so that Lexi was on top of him. He began to thrust in and out of Lexi faster , harder and hungrier while kissing her fervently. Joshua caressed Lexi's back as he moved his hands down and firmly grabbed her perky ass , which he used to guide her up and down. Lexi lifted herself up so she was sitting straight and started to rock back and forth faster and harder on his hard dick. Lexi increased her speed as Joshua moved a hand around and began to rub Lexi's clit furiously.

She felt herself getting closer to another orgasm so she began to rock harder and faster.

Joshua fuck I'm going to cum. Said Lexi as she moaned.

Let it go babe don't hold back. Said Joshua as he continued to rub her clit.

Lexi screamed as she jerked her head back and collapsed on top of Joshua. Joshua kept pumping in and out of her until he orgasmed. Lexi climbed off of Joshua and snuggled up to him and laid on his chest while Joshua took off the condom and covered them both with the bed sheets.

Damn baby that was amazing I think we should have Maya babysit Lily more often. Said Lexi as she leaned up and kissed Joshua.

Yes I couldn't agree more. Said Joshua as he snuggled up more to Lexi.

Babe I have been doing a lot of thinking and I don't want to wait until we get married to have a baby. I want to try for one now. Can we? Asked Lexi with hope that Joshua would say yes.

Hell yeah I have been wanting to bring it up but I wasn't sure that you would want us to try for a baby. Said Joshua with a big smile on his face.

Well then let's get to making our baby. Said Lexi as she crawled on top of Joshua for round two.

Joshua and Lexi spent the rest of the night making love in each others arms.

A/N: So it looks like Lexi had a better Valentines day then Roman and her and her fiancee Joshua have decided to start trying for a baby. Oh and my OC Joshua is actually Jason Momoa I just changed his name to Joshua because my ex boyfriend in high school was named Jason and he was very controlling so I didn't want to think of that so that's why I changed his name to Joshua.


End file.
